heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House
It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House is a Looney Tunes cartoon animated short starring Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester and Granny. Released January 16, 1965, the cartoon is directed by Friz Freleng and Hawley Pratt. The voices were performed by Mel Blanc and GeGe Pearson. The cartoon marked the first theatrical pairing of Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales, with Daffy serving as Speedy's new foe in the cartoons. In addition, Granny is voiced here by GeGe Pearson instead of June Foray, who marks her swan song appearance as owner of Sylvester; Granny would make one last appearance in a Warner Bros. cartoon later in 1965. Plot Speedy Gonzales invades Granny's home and drives Sylvester to a nervous breakdown. Concerned about the welfare of her cat, Granny calls on the Jet Age Pest Control to remove the rodent. Daffy Duck is assigned the job. When conventional traps fail, the determined Daffy decides to use a series of contraptions to capture Speedy. However, Speedy is always one step ahead of the duck, and Daffy winds up getting the worst of his machinery. The final attempt sees Daffy try to program a robot with a card featuring Speedy's picture, but Speedy grabs a Daffy Duck comic book and fools the robot. The robot is seen chasing Daffy out of the house as Speedy watches. Video Gallery It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 1.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 2.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 3.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 4.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 5.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 6.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 7.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 8.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 9.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 10.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 11.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 12.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 13.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 14.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 15.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 16.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 17.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 18.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 19.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 20.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 21.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 22.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 23.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 24.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 25.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 26.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 27.jpg It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House SS 28.jpg Succession References * Friedwald, Will and Jerry Beck. "The Warner Brothers Cartoons." Scarecrow Press Inc., Metuchen, N.J., 1981. ISBN 0-8108-1396-3. External links * Category:1965 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Granny Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:ShortsCategory:1965 Animated Shorts Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons directed by Hawley Pratt